Understandings
by TamaraBoyd
Summary: SasuHina One shot. Cute.


**A:N/ This is a one shot. It's going to be cute and fluffy.**

Hinata had just gotten into a large fight with her father. Once again she was not meeting his standards and once again she was running away crying. Cursing herself for not training more but, she was doing the best she could. She had no idea where she was running nor did she care, she trusted her feet. After about forty five minutes of running through what was one of the worst thunder storms to hit Konaha she found herself at the old Uchiha Compound.

Lighting flew across the dark skies and the Uchiha symbol lit up. Hinata's tears stopped and she stared. There were cracks in the walls, there was still blood covering small amounts of the walls. It was clear no one had come here since the night Itachi wiped out the Uchiha clan, all but one of course. Hinata began to think about Sasuke, he had never really crossed her mind before except when she went to bring him back with Naruto and everyone else. Slowly she climbed over the yellow caution tapes.

As she began to walk through the eerie compound there was more blood splattered all over the walls. It seemed as though even the rain couldn't wash away the horrors the land once saw. She continued on, wondering what Sasuke was doing at that moment. What he was feeling, thinking, was he sleeping? Or was he planning another revenge scheme? Even though he has already killed his brother, he still wasn't happy. He was still blood thirsty and Hinata wanted to know why. Coming out of her thoughts she stumbled upon the old house where said Avenger used to reside. Slowly she walked up the stairs, she didn't realise how drenched she really was until she walked into the house. Hinata pulled her midnight blue hair from her face once she looked up she saw the calk outlines of where Sasuke's parents were found.

She has a horrible gut wrenching feeling; she couldn't believe someone could do this to a whole clan never mind someone who was part of the clan. She slowly walked over to the chalk lines and sat down. Even though she was upset with her Father she forgave him. She still loved him and couldn't imagine a life without him. She felt even worse for Sasuke, having to grow up without a family. Her thoughts became audible because she truly believed she was alone, "I don't blame you Sasuke..."

"Really..." Hinata's heart stopped, she looked down into the dark hallway to see two glowing red eyes. Quickly she stood up but of course Sasuke was two steps ahead of her. He had her by the neck up against what used to be his living room, "why are you here?" Hinata's voice became very small, so small Sasuke could not understand her which caused more anger, "I said why the FUCK are you here!" Hinata found her voice now, "I don't know, I don't understand it myself... I found myself here after I was done running."

Sasuke threw her to the ground, "GET OUT!" but, Hinata didn't move, she simply gazed up at him with sympathy in her eyes. Sasuke began, "did I stutter? Get the fuck out!" Hinata rose but she slowly walked towards the Uchiha Avenger, she slowly placed her arms around his strong, muscular, torso and simply squeezed. Yes, she was hugging him and, Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself. It had been so long since someone embraced him, the last person he thought of was Sakura when he was leaving the village but she was doing that for her own selfish reasons, she didn't care about his feelings, his sadness, his rage. She only wanted him to stay so she could be around him.

He looked down; all he saw was the top of Hinata's head. He let himself go for a moment, one tear slid down his porcelain cheek and landed on her also white, glowing face. Hinata looked up, slowly she wiped away the only tear Sasuke has shed in front of anyone, or that she knows of anyway. She looked up into his eyes, she saw hurt, rage, sadness but most of all loneliness. "Sasuke... it's okay. I know not forever but right now, you're going to be okay."

Lighting lit up the sky again and thunder rumbled through the village, Sasuke at this point collapsed in the Hyuuga's embrace. He was exhausted; he had no strength left in him. How long had he been like this? How long had been going on about revenge? Tonight he allowed himself to sleep in the arms of Hinata, in the arms of someone who did not show him pity, and did not show him hate. She showed him kindness, is that really all he needed? Hinata sat up against the wall and placed Sasuke's head in her lap; she removed her coat and placed it over his body. Tonight it was her mission to make sure he was going to be okay. She ran her fingers through his black silky hair until she felt the evenness of his breath. Before she herself fell asleep she heard Sasuke speak "thank you Hinata..."

111222333111222333111222333

Morning broke, Hinata woke up with a start. She looked down at her lap to see Sasuke still peacefully sleeping. She slowly moved from underneath him, she watched him sleep for a moment taking in all his beautiful features. She understood why the girls in the village went crazy over him but, she liked him for more than just his amazing physique and amazing jaw line. She liked him because he had flaws too, she understood to the best of her ability as to why the way he was and deep down wanted to know more about the mysterious Uchiha but of course, she didn't hold her breath.

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, it took him a second to reajust his eyes but when he did his beautiful onyx eyes met the pale lavender eyes of Hinata. He watched as a smile broke across her face, "good morning Sasuke." He couldn't help but smile back; quickly he sat up and took Hinata in his arms "thank you, thank you for staying with me, thank you for not making a big deal, thank you for everything." Hinata met his gaze and kissed his forehead "I will always be here Sasuke; you just have to come to me when you need help, anytime, anyplace." Again the Avenger shed one tear; he placed a kiss on the Hyuuga's lips and was gone.


End file.
